Young France x Young England Playing with Rabbits
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Sorry for the wait, I'll be sure to do a mega update soon! ; ;


**Sorry I have not posted in like, 5ever, I either forgot or have been busy with my getting prepared for my holiday! ;_; Have another FRUK on my behalf and for many apologies for depriving you all! Sorry if this is poorly written, it is 00:10 after all. **

The young fair haired nation France skipped through the tall grass of the fresh open field, it was a nice breezy day with blew the hem of his robes against his legs. For him, it was a tranquil feeling, it wasn't boiling hot but it was just right. The sun beamed down it's sun rays to the ground, giving the place a sense of life and light. His hair blew past his face, tickling the skin of his soft cheeks. Smiling to himself, he skipped through the grass when he thought to himself, _I wonder where little England is?_

Smiling, he knew where he would be. Sat by the tree trunk, playing with a little rabbit. England had a soft spot for rabbits, he loved the soft fur and it's big floppy ears. He didn't do anything apart from play with rabbits... and run away from France when he was mean to him. France never meant to be mean, just playfully teasing him yet little England took it to heart.

He peeped around the tree, he wasn't surprised. There sat down on the ground, was England with a rabbit on his lap. His little hands stroked the fur and rubbed it's ears. France watched in wonder, how was the rabbit not scared? Normally, they run away when you go near them. Such scared creatures, yet England seemed to have a way with them that France did not understand. Slowly, he sat beside England who ignored his movements. The little blonde nation continued to stroke his rabbit when he looked up at the older more mature nation. France looked at his deep green eyes, such big innocent eyes.

"'Ey Angleterre, you seem good with rabbits" he began, in hopes to make small talk with the quiet and lonely nation. England smiled slightly, the breeze pushing his hair from his eyes.

"I don't know, they just seem to like me" he said in his small child like voice, to France is was a cute adorable little tone. The rabbit sniffed at England's hand, making him giggle at the ticklish feeling. The sound of his giggle made France happy, the younger nation was so sweet. France smiled and slowly reached over to pet the rabbit. He managed to with success, he smiled at how soft it was. No wonder England likes to pet them, their fur softer than silk and such cute little things.

Suddenly, the rabbit pricked up it's ears and bounded away from England's lap. Then scampered down a rabbit hole in the distance. England frowned, he hung his head and rubbed his eyes. France watched him with concern, as much as England was only young, he had never seen him cry over a rabbit. France thought, maybe he should at least comfort him.

Being careful, he picked up the toddler like England and sat him on his lap. His blue robes were warm for England to snuggle against, to him France always seemed like a warm person. His robes always clean and soft, no matter the weather.

"It's okay, Angleterre, we can find another rabbit can't we?" He asked, lifting the chin of the now weeping child. England blinked his big green eyes, making tears splash down his face. With a slight chuckle, France kissed away the tears from his cheeks and stroked his blonde hair. His was much shorter due to the Bishop's grudge against long hair on men, France never understood why.

"I guess so..." he mumbled but clutched the robes of the French boy who held close, his head rested against his chest. England always liked being close France, he didn't feel rejected or lonely. He didn't leave him alone unlike the rabbits.

France looked around the field in which they sat, then he stood up and carried England in his arms who gripped the light blue dress France wore with gold lining.

"Let's go look for another rabbit, mon amour" he said and carried him further into the field.

- many years later -

England sat in his back garden, petting a small brown rabbit. He seemed very content, stroking the soft brown fur that caressed his fingers. It was a sunny day, a few clouds dotted in the sky like candy floss. For England, the weather was perfect, nothing could ruin his day. Except maybe America could stop by but still, nothing could ruin England's day. Ever since he found this rabbit, he felt happier for a strange reason. Maybe, it reminded him of something. Like he done something similar before, ignoring the fact he petted the rabbit.

Behind him, he heard foot steps on the grass. Scared, the frigid rabbit bounded away and squeezed under the fencing. England sighed, again he was left alone when a familiar voice spoke.

"Still petting rabbits, mon amour?" he asked, England stood up and dusted his waist coat clean. Turning his head away, he snorted.

"No, I was looking at something else, frog" he spat, France simply chuckled and pulled his lover in a sweet embrace. England didn't struggle but let him take hold of him and stay close. Maybe France had seen him petting rabbits but England tended to lie to himself about, saying he doesn't have a soft spot for rabbits.

England held France close, clutching a handful of his light blue shirt. He chuckled slightly.

"Let's go look for another rabbit, mon amour" he said softly in his ear, England smiled as his French lover gently kissed the top of his head and walked him deeper into the garden.


End file.
